¡Oro, Kaoru-dono!
by Ranka Hime
Summary: Se dice que la curiosidad mató al gato... pero en este caso ¿será al vagabundo?. ONE-SHOT.


◊◄ ¡ORO, KAORU-DONO! ►◊

Era uno de esos días cualquiera en los que Yahiko se iba temprano a trabajar al Akabeko, más bien a ver a la linda de Tsubame; Sanosuke estaba tirado por ahí recomponiéndose de una terrible resaca; en tanto que Kaoru impartía clases en el dojo Maewaka.

Sí, uno de esos típicos días en los que nuestro querido vagabundo se ocupaba de la limpieza del hogar.

Aseaba con esmero cada rincón, exceptuando el dojo pues esa era tarea únicamente del pequeño Yahiko, sonrió ante ese calificativo ya que éste se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombrecito.

Recogió la ropa limpia que se encontraba tendida de la soga. Entre las mismas habían algunos kimonos de Kaoru, sí de la inocente pelinegra, por ello debía llevarlos a su habitación.

Entró, inmediatamente percibió el dulce aroma que embargaba el dormitorio característico de _su Kaoru — _sí leyeron bien ella era suya— aunque no estaba nada dicho o aclarado entre ellos, Kenshin la sentía suya. Échenle la culpa al temor que poseía, a su increíble hermetismo en cuanto a relaciones sentimentales o… a su estupidez ¿?, por no confesarse abiertamente a la azabache. Pero definitivamente era suya.

Bueno como decía, el pelirrojo estaba en el cuarto de su amada. Mientras acomodaba las vestimentas prolijamente observó un cuaderno de tapa negra algo deshojado sobre una pequeña mesa que la joven usaba como tocador. Ese cuaderno era el culpable de no poder tener la atención de su señorita Kaoru.

Hacía como tres semanas aproximadamente que la joven lo único que realizaba apenas llegaba era buscar ese dichoso cuaderno y sumergirse en él llegando a tal punto que a cualquier pregunta que él le formulaba respondía con monosílabos sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, ni las bromas de Yahiko la hacían despertarse de su letargo.

¡Cómo lo odiaba!... Maldito cuaderno que robaba todas las miradas de esos ojos zafiro, miradas que antes eran dedicadas sólo para él. Lo hubiera destrozado en ese mismo instante con su katana de no ser porque no la traía consigo. Pero a pesar de esos sentimientos que le provocaba, tenía curiosidad por "él", qué era lo que contenía.

Sin esperar un instante más lo abrió inspeccionándolo atentamente. Encontró una serie de bocetos como paisajes, dibujos simples pero en los que se percibía cierto talento. A medida que avanzaba notaba como el trazo de los mismos mejoraba, reconoció los rostros de sus amigos —entre ellos el suyo— perfectamente plasmados. Pero de pronto…

— ¡¿Kenshin que estás haciendo?! —gritó totalmente perturbada por la situación.

.

.

.

Sí era uno de esos días en los que uno no tiene ganas de hacer nada. Sin embargo ella era Kaoru Kamiya una chica enérgica, fuerte y con muchas responsabilidades por ello tenía que sacar fuerzas parea cumplir con sus obligaciones, por ello no podía dejar de instruir a sus alumnos las enseñanzas heredadas de su padre.

Totalmente activa con shinai en mano se encaminaba al dojo Maewaka con una gran sonrisa y optimismo. Tenía pensado enseñarles el día de hoy un par de katas a sus alumnos, algo tranquilo debido a la clase anterior que fue un "poquito" exigente.

Al llegar a su destino se encontró con la sorpresa de que ningún de sus alumnos había asistido. El maestro Maewaka le dijo que todos habían cancelado la clase por ese día, debido a diversos problemas y que los pocos que fueron se retiraron alegando que tenían algunos dolores musculares.

—"_Debiluchos, apenas uno les pide que se esfuercen un poco más y terminan quejándose" —_pensó la azabache— _"Bueno, mejor así tendré más tiempo para ocuparme de mi Kenshin"._

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue buscar a Kenshin, al no encontrarlo se fue a practicar en el dojo. Pero se arrepintió y decidió mejor distenderse por lo que se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse algo más femenino. Si bien lo que encontró no se lo esperaba:

Su amado pelirrojo tenía sus hermosos ojos violetas posados en ¡su cuaderno! Sí ese cuaderno que le brindó la posibilidad de desplegar sus capacidades artísticas, su imaginación y sus más pecaminosos deseos…

Realmente se consideraba una chica pura y soñadora, sin embargo al notar que mejoraba en su dibujo empezó a "crear cosas". Al principio se trataba de objetos imples y comunes, posteriormente se dedicó a plasmar rostros. Se asombró de la gran habilidad que poseía, aunque no fuera buena cocinera era una excelente dibujante, debía ser por la sangre su abuelo había sido un gran artista además que los consejos de Katsu le ayudaron mucho.

Hasta que un día hizo un inocente dibujo en el cual depositaba todas sus ilusiones y expectativas: una escena en la que Kenshin la besaba tiernamente en primer plano. Quedó muy satisfecha ya que parecía casi como una fotografía, pero en vez de conformarse con eso, ambicionó más y más superando sus límites artísticos y morales ya que —sí, se lo imaginan ¿verdad?— recreó una escenas subidas de tono, unas en que ellos dos estaban ligeros de ropas y en un plano muy íntimo. ¿Qué excusas poner? Ella se encontraba en trance cuando lo hacía y al terminar se le subía todos los colores a la cara. No lo creía, pensaba que estaba poseída. Era su secreto y nadie debía saberlo nunca

Pero ahora…

Kenshin tenía en sus manos sus más oscuros deseos ¿los habría visto?

—Kaoru- dono… Yo sólo… yo —era lo único que podía decir, realmente se sorprendió de su intempestiva llegada. No podía articular frase alguna. ¿Qué podía decirle? Era claro que estaba hurgando sus cosas.

A causa de los nervios se le resbaló el cuaderno deshojándose ahora completamente.

Kaoru veía la escena en cámara lenta aunque quisiera reaccionar no podía. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento el cuerpo no le respondía? Era como aquella vez en la que estuvo a punto de estar muerta por de los hermanos Hiruma, Gohei, pero esta vez no era por su cadera sino por el shock.

Kenshin trató de acomodar las hojas desparramadas, componer un poco al menos el cuaderno. Pero lo que vio al agarrar unos cuantos de esos dibujos lo dejó completamente pasmado. Esas personas que estaban dibujadas se trataban de Kaoru y ¿él?, ambos con poca ropa y en esas poses tan sugerentes, más bien provocativas y eroticas. Se desencajo su rostro, todo le daba vueltas, acaso ¿estaría soñando o era obra de su imaginación?

—Kenshin. Dime que no… que no lo viste – suplicó Kaoru acercándosele por fin pudiendo sobreponerse.

Sí, su dulce e ingenua Kaoru, no era nada inocente.

Y lo único que pudo decirle, al momento que le daba un terrible golpe con el shinai en su cabeza fue:

— ¡Oro Kaoru-dono!

Después.

Un agudo pitido.

Y finalmente.

La mente en blanco.

_**«**__FÍN__**»**_

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy emocionadísima por hacer mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin, pensé que nunca lo haría (después de más de dos años en merodear por este fandom) pero surgió de la nada y aquí lo tienen. Espero que les guste y comenten... ah sí y si han visto algún error en el mismo me lo dejen saber, en cuanto al final no sé si quedo bien pero quisiera saber si les ha parecido ¿gracioso? mmm bueno no es que esté suplicando pero igual dejenme reviews.

El fanfic salió de la nada misma, fue pura inspiración sumenle doujins -sip esos doujinshi no soy pervertida sólo ¿curiosa? de unos Inu/kag que están para el infarto- más una situación en la que el pelirrojo no debería estar y una Kaoru soñadora y algo calenturienta -sueno algo grosero pero es así- porque ya ha demostrado en el anime sus deseos ¿se acuerdan del capítulo de la pseudo proposición de Ken-san? ;)

Para críticas, tomatazos, felicitaciones y comentarios nada sanos desplieguense allí abajo y dén click.

Besos and Sayonara.


End file.
